


What's happening backstage

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's happening backstage while Robbie does his solo spot on the Progress Tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's happening backstage

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was first published in July 2011 on Take That Slash (Live Journal) as part of a Fan Fic Challenge.

“Do you think he has any idea?” asked Howard, “I mean do you think he suspects?”

“Nah” replied Jason, his mind wandering to other things as he slipped out of his trousers and shirt and stood in the dressing room, “who cares anyway, this is our time”.

“Well I do” replied Howard, “I mean I know Gary and Mark are….well you know….but…well….well you just know….”

“Shut up!” Jason replied shaking his head, “and get your clothes off we don’t have much time!”

Howard smiles, that smile that lights up his face, that makes his eyes twinkle, that causes the skin to crease around his eyes: Jason swoons.

“Kiss me then” whispers Howard as he takes a step forward towards Jason.

“Anytime” replied Jason as he holds Howard’s face gently in his hands before slowly closing the gap between them, “anytime at all” he says as he brushes his lips over Howard’s and swoons again before those strong muscular arms wrap around him and pull him into hug.

THE END


End file.
